Saving Our Fearless Leader
by dorkicorgi
Summary: This is for all the Weslings out there. Feel free to let me know if you like to be part of it.
1. Cast & Background

Fearless Leader -WEStheeditor

The Weslings

The Ninja-Kitteh

The Bank- Chewy

The Brains- Nissa

The Keeper -Dorkicorgi

We are the Weslings and one thing is always made clear. You mess with Wes, you deal with us.

Let me introduce the Crew.

Kitteh aka The Ninja- Stealth and cat-like. She patrols the Wesling House and our Fearless Leader. She's got claws, fair warning. Commander in the field.

Nissa aka The Brains- Thinking outside of the box always comes in handy for our resident Brainiac. Leads the Crew from WESling HQ.

Chewy aka The Bank aka Sugar Momma- Never hesitates to MAKE IT RAIN! $$$

DorkiCorgi(DC) aka The Dork- Resident goofball.


	2. Chapter 1: The Steal

Chapter 1- The Steal

"This is bad! This is really bad!" Nissa said.

The three head Weslings Nissa, Kitteh, and Chewy all stood in front of the Grand Pantry that once housed great chocolate confections from all corners of the globe that now stood empty and sad.

"I can always buy more you guys." said Chewy in her lovely Scottish accent.

"That's not the point Chewy, someone stole ALL the chocolate!" said Nissa.

"Wait, what about the emergency supply?" inquired Kitteh.

Suddenly the kitchen doors flew open as DC came running towards the three surprised Weslings. Though out of breath she still managed to scream, "CHOCOLATE GONE. BACKUP SUPPLY ALL GONE! Thought you ought to know." DC then fainted and fell on her face.

"I thought 'Potter overacted quote day' was yesterday?" inquired Kitteh.

"No yesterday was '80's song title day'." said Nissa.

"Oh yeah." said Kitteh with a smile.

"So, like I said before I can always get more." said Chewy.

"The odds of finding and funding the original amount of chocolate that was in that pantry and the backup is 3,270 to 1." said Nissa.

"I hate when you tell me the odds." said Chewy. "Hang on, what's that in DC's hand?"

Chewy bent down and grabbed the folded piece of paper from DC's hand, who was still passed out and now drooling. Chewy unfolded the note and read aloud:

IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN YOU HAVE NOW DISCOVERED YOUR SECRET STASH IS GONE. IF SO, DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR LEADER IS?

The three looked at each other and then immediately rushed down the main hallway, up the stairs and stopped in front of a grand double door. They noticed the door was busted open. Kitteh unsheathed her katana from her back. Nissa and Chewy immediately flanked her right and left. Carefully the trio entered the room. Not two steps in Kitteh saw a broken window on the opposite side of the Wes' [Fearless Leader] office.

"Not good." Kitteh said. She nodded to the ladies to check for any sign of Wes. As Kitteh made it to the window the other Weslings reported back in.

"Bathroom's clear, untouched." Nissa said.

"Studio's clear. No sign of a struggle besides in here." said Chewy.

Nissa and Chewy walked over to Kitteh who was crouched by the window looking at the glass.

"Kitteh, what did you find? Blood?" Nissa asked.

"No, it's something else." Kitteh turned around to face the other Weslings. She held up a small square black piece of plastic. "Go wake up DC, we gotta see what's on this SD card."


	3. Chapter 2: The File

DC wiped the drool from her face as she looked up at her three friends standing over her. She blinked to clear her vision.

"Ok, two questions. Why am I on the floor and why does my face hurt?" she asked, her voice slightly raspy.

"Temporary memory impairment." Nissa said plainly.

"Clear sign of Chocolate withdrawal." said Chewy.

Nissa and Chewy picked DC up. Kitteh showed DC the card. DC snatched it up, looked at the card then back at Kitteh.

"Is there chocolate inside?" she inquired with a sly grin. All three of the ladies looked back with irritated blank looks.

"Ugh fine! COME! WE FLY!" DC pointed her hand out as she tried to glide out of the kitchen.

"Hocus Pocus doesn't count for a Potter quote!" exclaimed Kitteh.

"It's close enough. It's all I got, GIVE ME A BREAK WE ARE IN A CRISIS!" DC shouted back.

"I'm just saying to follow your own rules!" Kitteh shouted back at the door.

The four friends entered a windowless room fixed with a single computer and overhead projector. DC sat down, fired up the comp and inserted the card in the appropriate slot.

"Huh." DC said after a few minutes.

"What?" said Nissa.

"There's only one file on here ladies. Video. Let's see what it has to show us, hmm?" DC double clicked the icon and a fuzzy moving image appeared on the wall by the projector. Incoherent noises. Glass breaking.

"The window." Nissa said.

Muffled noises from a voice they all knew. Then a creepy raspy laugh. Suddenly the camera shifted to reveal a gagged leather jacket clad man bound to a chair. All four Weslings looked on as their Fearless Leader tried and tried to ES-CAp-E from his bonds. The sudden sound of slow clapping made them all jump.

"Oh Wesley. You shouldn't struggle so much. You need to save your strength, yes? I have big, big, BIG plans for you my boy. You are the catalyst in my amazing scheme." the off screen voice said.

"Oh but where are my manners, we have company don't we? Some you know well. Your dear and precious WESSSLINGS." said the voice. Wes stopped his struggling at this statement.

"Yes I know all about your little...fan club. Your so called...protectors... who were SO concerned about a mere chocolate stash gone missing they never realized it was a ruse to snatch you right from under their noses. HA!" said the voice.

"Show yourself you sonofabitch." whispered DC.

"Calm down DC, he's toying with us. He has the upper hand for now." Nissa said calmly.

The voice continued on, "So my dears I have a special surprise in store for you all. We are all going to play a game. The ones who win, get Wes. Sound fair? Oh, don't be like that ladies. It'll be fun. I will be sending you a live video feed very soon. See u then, ta ta."

The screen blacked out leaving the Weslings speechless.


	4. Chapter 3: The Game

Ch. 3- The Game

The live feed came in 33 minutes after watching the video file.

"Oh Boat Car." said Chewy.

Wes was strapped to a different chair now, tubes and wires connected to his arms and head, still gagged. If it wasn't for all the extra machinery you would have thought it was one of his own live streams. Wes' vital signs were beeping on the entire right side of the screen. A timer and counter set at 0 on the left.

"Are you ready ladies? Ready to have fun? Let's get started. The rules! You should by now have noticed a timer and counter, yes? You have 5 minutes to defeat a specific number of my minions in three separate waves. Hope you can defeat them because if you don't, well...this will happen if you miss any or if you ultimately fail." the off screen voice said.

Suddenly Wes' muffled scream echoed the room. DC covered her ears.

Knowing the voice could hear them Nissa yelled, "STOP IT! WE GET IT! IF WE FAIL WES GETS HURT."

"Oh I think they've caught the gist of my little scenario. Good, good. Now that you know the stakes, Let us begin!"

The counter on the left began to blink red counting down from 60 secs. DC immediately went to the wall, swiped her hand across it and stepped back. The wall pushed back to reveal various weapons, some that DC had built for the girls. Kitteh grabbed her other katana. Nissa grabbed her Sonic Screwdriver. Chewy grabbed her tomahawks. DC grabbed her gas propelled cross bow. The beeping of the timer going off and resetting made all of them face the door. For a few moments nothing happened. No noise besides the countdown. One minute down, no minions. Was this a trick? Nissa looked around the room. The girls just kept looking back at the timer. Wes' vitals were keeping steady.

Nissa suddenly moved to the air vent that was directly above the computer. Something didn't seem right. A strange smell was coming from the vent. Gas? Were this guy trying to poison them first thing and skip this whole game?

Her question was answered in a different way. The vent door burst open as minions dressed in white shirts and pants flooded through the tiny square space. Each of them wielding various devices of torture. This was it: THE FIRST WAVE.


	5. Chapter 4: Bloodbath

Ch. 4- Bloodbath

As the last minion fell amongst his fellow comrades an eerie silence settled in the windowless room. Blood was starting to pool outward and over flow into the hallway. All four Weslings were covered from head to toe in the sticky red substance. They all turned back to the projection wall. It too was covered in blood. Wes' vitals were still calm. The timer still had over 2 minutes left. Minion count: 24.

The off screen voice began to speak. "Yawn. You call that fighting. I suggest you take your little bloody bodies in the main hall. Remember that was only the first wave my dears. Tick tock, tick tock."

The timer and minion counter reset. "60 SECONDS TILL MINIONS SPAWN" a computer voice rang out. The Weslings filed out of the room. The last to leave was Chewy. She turned her attention back to the wall.

Hoping he could hear her she said, "Don't worry Wes. We'll get you out of this." She smiled and exited the room. As Chewy made her way back to her friends she pulled a towel from her pocket and proceeded to clean her weapons. The others were doing the same.

They heard the timer go off as it appeared to be blaring throughout the house. Only when the noise stopped did they noticed a weird mist forming by the front door as well as an increasing almond like smell.

"Is that gas?" asked Kitteh as she covered her face.

"I think its Cyanide." said a muffled Nissa. "DC THE MASKS!"

DC gave a thumbs up as she ran over to a side closet and pulled out the gas protection gear. As the girls put on their gas masks hooded figures began to swarm outside. Glass began to break around them letting more and more gas into the house. The masked Weslings stood back to back to each other in a circle waiting for Nissa to give the word to attack. There were more and more coming through now and if Nissa waited any longer it wouldn't be good for them.

"NOW." Nissa yelled and headed straight into her line of minions. The others followed suit as blood and screams began to fill the foyer of the Wesling house.


	6. Chapter 5: Tricks of the Trade

Kitteh was slicing and dicing her way through her line of minions when one snuck up behind her and clubbed her in the back. The wind left her lungs and piercing pain replaced it. As she tried to stand again, she saw DC was running out of ammo. Most of the minions were going after Nissa who somehow had migrated to the stairs. Chewy was being backed into one of the corners. Things were looking bad. Then Kitteh noticed DC throwing her last clip to the ground and backing up to a bare wall. As the minions descended upon DC she flipped the cross bow around, pulled a switch and it became a 9 mm handgun. DC's extended clip only had 17 shots in it and she needed to use them wisely.

Shots 1 & 2 were directed to her immediate right and left. A small window of time in which DC pulled a small blue metallic elongated cube from her pocket and seemed to place it directly in the wall behind her. Number 3, in front of her, head shot.

4-Right, head shot

5-Middle, shoulder clip, "Crap" DC whispered.

6-Left, body shot.

DC made a fist and struck the cube harder into the wall. A strange design started to carve itself into the wall and was glowing a bright blue.

"NISSA! I ACTIVATED THE ELEVATOR!" screamed DC through her mask.

"RIGHT! KITTEH! CHEWY! MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR!" ordered Nissa.

Kitteh jumped up on the wall and pounced onto the unsuspecting minions. She spun and dodged until she met up with DC in the spot specified. Chewy was making her way to them but got stuck when one of the bigger minions tried to grab one of her tomahawks. Nissa saw this and jumped from the top of the stairs onto the minion in front of Chewy dislodging the tomahawk free. They both ran to meet the others. As they did the house seemed to shake and rumble. Suddenly the floor gave way in a 5x5 foot square underneath the four blood soaked Weslings. The minions stepped back from the emerging box. The ladies were being lowered under the house. DC handed Nissa a small sphere that was flashing red. She threw it upwards as the elevator detached from the main floor. Some of the minions tried to leap down but the elevator closed itself off from the floor level. A large booming noise came from above.

"When in doubt," said Nissa. "Pokebomb it out." the others chimed in.

DC took off her mask and pulled out her phone. She swiped a few things until she found what she was looking for then handed it to Nissa. The screen showed the same as the Headquarters room. Wes' vitals seemed a bit off but the timer had stopped, which meant they had killed the minions. Minion count: 93 with 50 secs left to spare.

"Clever girls. Using tricks I see. I knew you would make it fun." the voice rang out and began to laugh.

The elevator stopped after a few more seconds. The doors opened to reveal an underground cave. It seemed safe enough.

The others took their masks off and breathed in the fresh air.

"Everybody in one piece?" asked DC.

"For the most part." Kitteh said. "I thought Wes said the secret cave was a crazy idea."

"All the more reason to build it." DC smirked.


	7. Chapter 6: Trapped

The underground cave was still under construction yet they still had full power as well as the captive video feed on a large command center monitor. The Voice began to laugh again. The volume of it echoed throughout the cave. Suddenly a blaring weather siren went off accompanied with flashing red and yellow lights that descended from the ceiling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" screamed Kitteh.

"PERIMETER BREACH!" DC shouted back as she slammed the button to clear the alarm. She began to type feverishly. The screen with Wes and his stats shrank and settled in the top left corner of the screen. A new window popped up with a strange diagram the other Weslings couldn't make out at first. Then it rotated and they could instantly tell what was going on.

"Is that the house?" asked Chewy.

"Yep." DC said.

"Those dots aren't what I think they are, are they?" asked Nissa.

"Yep. They're digging down." DC said looking up at the ceiling.

"Did you think 6 ft of earth could hide you from my minions? They can sniff you out no matter how hard you hide." the voice said laughing. The raspiness was getting worse as if he was ill.

"How many DC?" Nissa asked.

DC typed a few keys and turned back to Nissa.

"Safe bet. Over 1000." she said.

"Crap." Kitteh said.

"Wait, are we trapped down here?" Chewy asked.

"The exit tunnel is blocked by the mass of minions. So...uh...yeah" said DC.

"What about the safety protocols?" Kitteh asked.

"You mean the 500 Pokebombs stashed throughout grounds?" said DC.

"If we set off the Pokebombs the cave will collapse on top of us not to mention the shockwave that would liquify us the instant they explode." explained Nissa.

"Thanks for the mental image." said Kitteh.

"Well someone needs to come up with something fast. They are right on top of us according to the radar." said Chewy. She was right. The beeping began to intensify as the swarm closed in on the foursome.


End file.
